The Muffin
by Deichan
Summary: A hungry Heero, a peckish Duo, two trouble-causers and one do-gooder... And the muffin that seduced them all.


The Muffin   
Ê   
The muffin sat serenely on the white plate on the table. It's light brown crust gleamed slightly in the yellow light of the morning sun. A slender tendril of steam rose from a crack in the surface of the crust. It was, in short, the perfect blueberry muffin, reflected in the hungry eyes of four admirers. Heero stood behind the muffin, his hands resting on either side of the plate protectively.   
  
"This is my muffin," Heero stated, looking at the other four pilots gathered around the table. "I am going to eat it after I get back from my mission."   
  
The four boys looked back at him innocently.   
  
"Do not TOUCH my muffin," the Japanese boy emphasized. "Do you understand?"   
  
Four heads nodded. Half-way satisfied, Heero walked out the door. And the muffin sat on the plate, on the table.   
  
"So..." began Duo, peering at the luscious pastry after Heero left. "What should we do?"   
  
"You heard Heero," answered Quatre. "It's his muffin. We should leave it alone."   
  
" Heero's not here anymore," noted Trowa.   
  
"We could always get another one before he returns," suggested Wufei.   
  
The four of them had surrounded the helpless muffin, contemplating its fate. The muffin, however, was not fazed.   
  
Duo's stomach grumbled.   
  
"Aww, man!" moaned the American boy. "I'm starvin'!"   
  
"But Duo, you just had breakfast!" reminded Quatre.   
  
"I know!" cried Duo. "That muffin is mocking me!"   
  
"Be strong, Duo," encouraged Trowa.Ê   
  
"God knows what Heero will do if he finds out that you ate his muffin," said Wufei. They knew full well that heads could roll if that happened. Quatre then got an idea.   
  
"I know, you guys!" The other three looked at the golden-haired boy intensely. Quatre almost collapsed under the weight of the attention. "Well, uhm, why don't we just get out of the kitchen and find something else to do?"   
  
The tension broke as Duo grinned. "Great idea, Q-man! Let's all see what there is to do in the living room."   
  
There was general consent, and the four of the troop, albeit reluctantly, into the living room with lingering glances at the forbidden muffin. Its steam danced enticingly. They resignedly turned their backs to it, and sat down on the various couches and chairs scattered around the room.   
  
"So..." repeated Duo. "What should we do?"   
  
Silence, as several glances were exchanged. Wufei grinned suddenly. "Let's play 'Truth or Dare'."   
  
More looks were exchanged. There was general consent.   
  
"I'll go first!" asserted Duo. He sighted Quatre as his prey. "Quatre, truth or dare?"   
  
Quatre, not wanting to risk what kind of dare Duo might have up his sleeve, murmured "Truth."   
  
The braided boy grinned sneakily. "Q-man, how do you feel about Trowa?"   
  
The Arabian boy immediately blushed and smiled shyly. Trowa said nothing, but watched expectantly.   
  
"I..." began the red-faced Quatre.   
  
"You..." prodded Duo.   
  
"I.. I like him," Quatre quietly allowed.   
  
"Alot??" wondered Duo. Trowa smiled secretly as the stricken Quatre nodded. The pilot of Shinigami nodded, satisfied. "Ok, Q-man. Your turn!"   
  
Quatre's gaze tried to avoid Trowa as the boy turned to Wufei.   
  
"Wufei..." he began slowly. The Chinese boy smiled happily. "Truth or Dare?"   
  
"Truth," Wufei answered immediately. Quatre closed his eyes and put a finger to his lips, trying to think of a question to ask the boy. He finally thought of one.   
  
"What does 'Nataku' mean to you?" Quatre asked, hoping for an interesting answer.   
  
Wufei paused a moment before answering. "Nataku was a legendary warrior in Chinese folk lore. He represents all that my dead wife stood for, and so he is who I exemplify in memory of her."   
  
Without waiting for Quatre to say anything, Wufei pounced on Duo. "Maxwell, truth or dare?"   
  
Duo took up the challenge. "Dare, of course!"   
  
"I dare you to LICK Heero's muffin!"   
  
The three of them threw shocked looks at Wufei, who only smiled. The American boy sputtered for a bit, then found his voice.   
  
"Chang, are you crazy!? Heero will kill me if I lick his muffin!"   
  
"Are you saying you're not going to do it?" asked Wufei archly. "You... chicken?"   
  
Duo drew himself up, offended. "Me, chicken? Ohh, I'll show you, Wuffie-kins!"   
  
With that, Duo jumped up and marched into the kitchen. The other three pilots quickly got up to follow him. Duo reached out to pick up the muffin, his hand quivering a bit.   
  
He stopped inches from the muffin, which continued to steam temptingly. He took a deep breath and picked up the muffin with a smooth motion as the three pilots watched on. He brought it up to his face, and paused a moment, wondering when his life was going to flash before his eyes.   
  
With a quick gulp and a prayer, Duo closed his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and licked Heero's perfect blueberry muffin on the crust. He waited a second, opened his eyes and looked at the other pilots.   
  
"Well," he started, "that wasn't so..."   
  
Then, the muffin exploded in his hand, covering his face and hair with blueberry goo and crumbs. "...bad."   
  
They stood there as a low chuckle came from the open kitchen window that Heero was leaning in. The four pilots stared at the Japanese boy incredulously as he jumped through the open window and swiped an intact blueberry off the shell-shocked boy's face. Heero popped it in his   
mouth reflectively, then gave Duo a Look.   
  
"That's what you get for licking my muffin." 


End file.
